Feche os olhos
by Sra-Grint
Summary: “Você vai ter que me desculpar, Mione, mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você não conseguiu dormir. Pra mim, a história do trovão e tudo mais é mais verdadeira.” Sim, era a verdadeira, mas ela nunca iria revelar isso a ele. De jeito nenhum.


- Não me matem. xD

- Missing moment da Ordem da Fênix.

Feche os olhos

Hermione virou-se pela centésima vez em sua cama. Embora as cortinas da mesma estivessem fechadas, era inevitável ver os clarões produzidos pelos relâmpagos e ouvir os fortes barulhos dos trovões, frutos da chuva que caía torrencialmente sobre Hogwarts.

Em meio à escuridão do dormitório feminino, onde suas colegas dormiam um sono profundo – que inveja a dela por isso –, ela, a varinha em uma das mãos, tateou sua mesinha de cabeceira à procura de seu relógio.

"_Lumos"_, ela murmurou e, logo depois, ouviu-se suspirar. Duas horas da manhã e ela ainda não havia conseguido sequer relaxar.

As palavras da mãe vieram-lhe à cabeça:

"_Uma noite de sono perdida, equivale a oito noites..."._

Mas sua mãe não iria saber. Afinal, quantas noites de sono ela já havia perdido, estudando? Aquela seria apenas mais uma. Estaria com olheiras no dia seguinte mas, para sua sorte, o dia seguinte seria Sábado.

Aqueles relâmpagos que faziam a Floresta Proibida ficar ainda mais assustadora, também faziam Hermione esconder-se sob suas cobertas. Mas tudo - além da tempestade-, curiosamente, começava a incomodá-la. Sua cama estava fria, seu travesseiro a estava irritando e ela, simplesmente, não conseguia colocar seu cabelo de uma forma que este não ficasse em seu rosto.

Percebendo que não conseguiria dormir de jeito nenhum com aquilo tudo, Hermione levantou-se, colocou seu robe por cima do pijama, fez um nó no cabelo – _Só por precaução_, ela pensou - e, pé ante pé, saiu do dormitório rumo ao salão comunal. Provavelmente, lá estaria mais quente e mais iluminado por causa da lareira.

Deserto, o salão parecia bem maior que o normal... e mais bagunçado também. Penas, livros, pergaminhos com textos inacabados, todos espalhados pelos sofás e mesas. Hermione soltou um muxoxo de reprovação. Como as pessoas eram capazes de largar seus livros ali, sem um pingo de preocupação? Acendeu a lareira, cujo fogo estava quase se extinguindo e virou-se para organizar aquilo tudo, já que ler algum livro iria deixá-la preocupada com os exames e seu material de tricotar gorros para os elfos havia ficado em seu dormitório. Olhou para o sofá que se encontrava atrás dela e viu um livro que já havia visto dezenas de vezes.

Desgastado. Rabiscado. Rony.

Sentou-se onde o livro estivera e começou a folheá-lo, rindo algumas vezes de desenhos sem sentido e reprovando jogos da velha travados com Harry. Lendo as próprias anotações no livro do amigo – já que ele não se dera o trabalho de fazê-las -, a menina surpreendeu-se ao ouvir um barulho. O retrato da Mulher Gorda havia sido aberto. Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem havia entrado aquela hora no Salão Comunal, pronta para arrumar uma boa desculpa, se a pessoa fosse um professor, ou pronta para passar um sermão em quem quer que fosse, afinal, seu status de monitora permitia isso.

"Rony!" ela sobressaltou-se, largando o livro dele onde encontrara e levantando-se de supetão.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ele brincou, suas mãos misteriosamente atrás de seu corpo.

"Mas... você não estava em seu quarto? Quero dizer, o que você está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora?"

Ela gesticulava freneticamente e viu que seu amigo notou sua imensa curiosidade. Havia dado boa noite aos seus amigos e, agora, um deles estava... voltando de algum lugar?

"Olha, olha quem está falando. O que _você_ está fazendo fora dela, hein, mocinha?"

"Não consegui dormir. Tenho medo de relâmpagos."

Rony gargalhou alto e foi repreendido por um olhar severo de Hermione, que indicava as horas no relógio acima da lareira.

Ele respirou fundo tentando afastar os risos.

"Sério? Quer dizer que Hermione Granger, a esperta, a corajosa, a mandona, tem _medo_ de relâmpagos?"

"Não, é óbvio que não." ela respondeu séria. "Me diga, o que estava fazendo perambulando por Hogwarts a essa hora da madrugada? Você sabia que os monitores..."

"Têm que dar bons exemplos, eu sei. Eu não estava _perambulando_ por aí."

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mostrando desconfiança.

"Sério, eu estava garantindo a minha sobrevivência!"

"Rony, eu não estou achando graça nenhuma. Se alguém te encontrasse, algum professor, você poderia..."

"Perder o cargo de monitor e blábláblá. Hermione, você já discursou isso para mim mais de cem vezes, não precisa ficar repetindo. E quem, por Merlim, iria sair da cama no meio da madrugada com uma chuva e um frio desses?"

"Você está fora dela com uma chuva e um frio desses, sem motivo aparente."

Ele balançou os ombros.

"A propósito, Rony, o que está escondendo aí atrás?" Ela indagou, fitando as mãos dele, que ainda estavam atrás de suas costas.

"Isso, Hermione, não é da sua conta." respondeu sério e pôde ver o desapontamento no rosto dela.

Rony sabia que ela simplesmente odiava, irritava-se quando ele ou Harry escondiam alguma coisa dela, e isso – ele não havia descoberto o porquê - era uma das coisas que mais adorava fazer.

"Tudo bem. Não quer me contar, não me conte. Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez em que sair do castelo às altas horas da noite, porque algum professor pode querer sair da cama, para dar uma voltinha..." Ela ia dizendo enquanto empilhava os livros sobre a mesa de centro.

"Você está me forçando a dizer se eu saí ou não do castelo."

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu:

"Estou."

Ele andou até onde ela estava e sentou-se no sofá à sua frente, as mãos pra trás.

"Por que eu deveria contar?"

"Porque eu sou sua amiga, isso seria o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim, já que eu te conto tudo o que acontece e..."

"Não conta, não!" ele reclamou, indignado.

"Conto, sim." Ela o encarou e suspirou. "Certo, eu não conto _tudo_. Conto o que posso contar, Rony, entenda, existem coisas que..."

"Essa, Mione, é uma _dessas_ coisas."

"Não vai mesmo me falar se saiu do castelo ou não?"

Ele fez uma cara de derrotado.

"Olhe, eu estou molhado? Não, e pode ter certeza de que eu não fiz nenhum feitiço para secar minhas roupas. Eu não saí do castelo, fique tranqüila. E também não desrespeitei nenhuma regra. É que, com esse frio e essa chuva..."

Hermione fez uma cara de quem acabara de descobrir que não é tão difícil somar dois e dois.

"Não. Eu não acredito! Você foi lá de novo!" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Lá onde?" ele fingiu-se de desentendido.

"À cozinha, Rony."

"Bingo, Hermione!" Ele gritou e trouxe as mãos para frente, estas cheias de tortinhas coloridas. "Aceita uma?"

Ela ignorou a pergunta do ruivo.

"Ronald Weasley, quantas vezes eu já te falei pra não fazer isso?"

A voz dela soava como a da sua mãe ao descobrir alguma de suas travessuras quando era pequeno, e estava aumentando o tom consideravelmente.

"Milhares! E quantas vezes eu já te disse que eu não estou explorando elfo algum? Eles simplesmente _me oferecem_ a comida, não há como negar!"

"Bem, não é de espantar o fato dessas tortas terem sumido dos banquetes há algum tempo."

"Pois é, provavelmente algum outro felizardo descobriu os prazeres que uma simples _cosquinha_ na pêra pode proporcionar e os elfos tapados não fizeram mais..." ele disse com simplicidade.

"Isso é ridículo. Fazendo parte do F.A.L.E., você deveria dar melhores exemplos."

Ela o fitou com desaprovação, enquanto ele comia as tortinhas dos mais variados sabores.

"O F.A.L.E. ainda existe?" ele perguntou, a boca cheia.

"Existe, e você faz ainda parte dele, querendo ou não."

"E o meu livre arbítrio?"

"Não existe por lá." Ela ia dizendo enquanto ia colocando as almofadas nos lugares.

"Nossa, Mione, uma... ahn..._ sociedade _tão democrática quanto o F.A.L.E. não sabe o que é livre arbí-"

"Não me enche!" ela retrucou, jogando uma almofada em seu rosto quando ele ameaçou dar uma risada.

"Uh, Mione, essa doeu!" , ele massageava o nariz.

"Tenho praticado bastante." Ela respondeu orgulhosa, pegando o livro dele novamente e sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde Rony estava.

"Você ainda não me disse, Mione, o que está fazendo no salão comunal no meio da madrugada."

"Eu já disse, não consegui dormir com essa chuva toda. Aí aproveitei para..."

"Para ajudar os _amigos elfos_, arrumando isso tudo aqui?"

Ela o olhou de relance, achando que, por alguma razão, aqueles doces estavam afetando-o e ele estava passando dos limites.

"Também, já que alunos irresponsáveis como _você_ largam o material espalhado por aí."

"Eu não sou tão irresponsável assim. Está vendo o livro que você está segurando?" ela afirmou com a cabeça, já prevendo a história mirabolante que viria a seguir.

"Pois bem, eu _também_ não consegui dormir e resolvi descer. Eu estava fazendo meu dever, veja como sou responsável, quando uma horrível fome tomou conta de mim e eu fui até à cozinha. Se eu fosse irresponsável, Mione, eu não estaria estudando, nem ficaria com fome e nem compartilharia essas delícias com você. _Quer uma_?" Ele falou tudo isso muito rápido, de modo que ainda pôde rir da cara de espanto com a qual ela ficou depois de tanta história.

Hermione sabia que ele não havia feito dever algum, mas não poderia negar que as guloseimas estavam bastante convidativas, porém não poderia aceita-las depois de todo aquele discurso sobre como era errado sair pelo castelo para pegar comida e tudo mais.

"Estou sem fome." Respondeu secamente.

Rony riu mais uma vez, o que a deixou irritada. Do que será que ele tanto ria? Será que seu rosto e seu cabelo não estavam tão apresentáveis como ela estava pensando?

"Duvido que não esteja com fome, jantamos há séculos! Ande, Hermione, já é a segunda vez que estou te oferecendo. Você não quer aceitar porque disse que o que fiz é errado, mas está morrendo de vontade de comer uma. _Eu sei que está_." ele acrescentou ao vê-la negando.

"Eu não as enfeiticei, sabe?"

Ela sabia que ele não as tinha enfeitiçado e sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não as comia, provavelmente porque alguns alunos - como um de seus melhores amigos - andavam roubando-as da cozinha. E, bem, ele sabia que eram as preferidas dela.

Ela não pôde fazer nada, a não ser dar-se por vencida. Levantou o dedo indicador na direção dele, ameaçando-o:

"Contanto que você não abra a boca para falar que..."

"Hermione Granger andou comendo tortinhas roubadas... tudo bem, eu não vou espalhar para a escola inteira. Pegue logo uma."

E assim ela o fez. E ainda teve a sorte de pegar a melhor de todas, em sua opinião. Chocolate com chantilly. E, enquanto deliciava-se com o doce ela pôde notar que, mais uma vez, Rony estava sorrindo.

"Do que é que você ri tanto, Rony? Meu cabelo está tão ruim assim?"ela arriscou.

"Não é nada com seu cabelo, ele está ótimo." Por algum acaso, ela pôde ver a ponta de suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e sentiu que suas próprias bochechas adquiriram a mesma coloração.

Ele continuou, desconcertado:

"Você vai ter que me desculpar, Mione, mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você _não conseguiu_ dormir. Pra mim, a história do trovão e tudo mais é mais verdadeira."

Sim, era a verdadeira, mas ela nunca iria revelar isso a ele. De jeito nenhum.

Ela virou o rosto, olhando para a janela e virou-o novamente quando, através desta, o céu de Hogwarts ficou totalmente claro.

"Bem, eu... erm... eu só não gosto de relâmpagos, eles me tiram o sono, que há de errado nisso?" ela retrucou, impaciente.

"É feio mentir, Hermione... você tem medo!" ele provocou.

"Não tenho, não!"

"Tem si-im!" ele cantarolou.

Como ele parecia gostar de tentar tirá-la do sério, ainda era um mistério para ela. Como ele conseguia, era outro.

"Rony, eu não tenho medo de relâmpagos. Onde você viu uma menina de dezesseis anos ter medo disso?"

"Deixe-me dizer onde vi... ela estuda em Hogwarts, sexto ano, pertence à Grifinória, é monitora, e, oh, vejam só, está sentada... na minha frente!" ela o olhou ameaçadoramente. Ele continuou.

"Mione, minha amiga, não adianta esconder... está escrito na sua testa: tenho - medo - disso."

Ele ia apontando para a cabeça da amiga, como que se quisesse mostrar que havia algo escrito ali.

"Vamos, _Hermione-conto-tudo-para-os-amigos_, admita!"

Sim, ela havia falado que contava o que podia e ela _podia_ contar que tinha medo. O sono que começava a tomar conta dela, misturado à sua raiva, a fez desistir. Para que mentir pra ele, afinal? Mais dia, menos dia, ele iria acabar descobrindo. Admitir seria a melhor solução. Mas ela não daria margem para a risada dele... às vezes, o motivo pelo qual tememos algo é bem pior do que esse algo em si.

"Tenho, sim, muito" ela disse fitando seus olhos. Antes que ele pudesse dar qualquer indício de que iria se acabar de rir ali na frente dela, ela continuou. "Tenho, sabe por quê?"

Ele fez que não.

Ela suspirou, procurando as palavras menos chocantes na sua cabeça.

"A cada vez que o céu clareia desse jeito..." ela apontou para uma das janelas. " Eu tenho medo, Rony, muito medo de... ver a Marca Negra pairando sobre Hogwarts." Ela desviou o olhar, percebendo que ele empalidecera. Mas, agora que começara, iria até o final.

"Sim, eu sei que é besteira minha, que ela pode aparecer em qualquer lugar, faça chuva ou faça sol e, logo eu que sempre defendo Hogwarts por ser um lugar seguro não deveria pensar nisso, mas... isso tudo me lembra a imagem da Copa Mundial e tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, que ainda está na minha cabeça e, você sabe, por eu ser trouxa, eu deveria estar me preocupando muito mais do que..."

Ela começou a falar numa rapidez que deixou o ruivo pasmo, as palavras sendo arremessadas. Desconcertado com a confissão da amiga, procurando por palavras, ele disse:

"Mione, eu... me desculpa. Eu não sabia que relâmpagos te lembravam da marca de Você-Sabe-Quem, senão nem teria insistido nessa história. Sério."

"Eu sei que você não sabia. Ninguém sabe disso. Mas já que você reclama de que eu não te conto nada, aí está. Não precisa se desculpar, é só uma besteira minha." Ela falou, tentando convencer mais a ela mesma do que a ele. Afinal, era só uma besteira... que conseguia tirar seu sono.

"Não, não é uma besteira" ele disse, limpando sua blusa, jogando o que sobrou dos doces – os farelos – no chão. "Todo mundo está preocupado, você não é a única. Meu pai me disse que o Ministério está à beira do caos porque algumas pessoas estão do lado de Dumbledore e a Ordem, mas existem outras que pensam que eles estão ajudando Você-Sabe-Quem– uma grande asneira, na minha opinião. Isso está fazendo com que as pessoas se separem na hora em que mais deveriam estar unidas e tudo mais, lembra o que disse o chapéu seletor?"

Ela fez que sim.

"Se isso te assusta tanto assim, Mione, por que não tenta fechar os olhos?"

"Fechar os olhos? E saber que as coisas à minha volta estão ficando piores?" Ela disse com um tom magoado, as folhas do livro dele sendo passadas aleatoriamente.

"Bem, é uma idéia."

"Mas isso não vai ajudar a diminuir meu medo, Rony."

"Eu sei, o medo não. Mas, em alguma situações em que estamos nervosos, fechar os olhos por alguns instantes pode resolver, não?"

"Algumas situações como quais?"

"Não sei, deve haver alguma. Imagine que você está diante de uma e seu coração parece estar fora de controle tamanho é o seu nervosismo... então feche os olhos, é isso. Deve acalmar, não sei. Mamãe me falou isso quando eu era pequeno. Talvez não adiante nada mesmo e eu caí nessa como um pato."

Ele deu os ombros. Ela pareceu considerar a resposta do ruivo.

"Sim, deve haver alguma."respondeu vagamente, ainda folheando o livro do amigo.

Os únicos barulhos ouvidos no salão comunal, naquele momento, eram o das folhas sendo passadas e o da chuva, que começava a diminuir gradativamente.

Por alguns instantes, Hermione teve a impressão de estar sendo observada e, ao levantar os olhos das páginas amareladas à sua frente, notou que os olhos de Rony estavam perdidos em algum ponto indefinido de seu rosto.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, levando as mãos ao cabelo automaticamente.

Ele levou um susto, parecendo despertar de um longo devaneio.

"Ahn? Nada, não é nada com o seu cabelo." Ele respondeu pressuroso, percebendo a preocupação da amiga.

"O que é, então?" Ela insistiu.

"Eu só estava pensando sobre... algumas coisas."

Ele desviou o olhar. Ela sabia que quando ele fazia isso era porque não contaria de jeito nenhum o que estivera pensando. E ela sabia também que essa era a hora de pressioná-lo.

"Que coisas?" ela fechou o livro dele, cruzou as pernas sobre a poltrona onde estava e notou que as pontas das orelhas do amigo estavam começando a adquirir uma nova coloração.

"Nada que tenha importância, sério." Ele desconversou.

"Ora, ora, _Rony-conto-tudo-para-os-amigos_, não vai contar?"

"Eu simplesmente não _posso_ contar isso, satisfeita?" ele começou a tamborilar os dedos no braço do sofá, mostrando nervosismo.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso de vitória, e provocou:

"Ah, _Roniquinho_... você não estaria pensando coisas que não pode contar no meio da noite enquanto conversa comigo... não mesmo."

Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, que fez com que a coloração de suas orelhas passasse para sua face.

"O que?" ela colocou a mão como uma concha no ouvido. "Acho que não entendi direito..."

Ela percebeu o suspiro dele e, após alguns instantes, ele falou, quase que sussurrando:

"O que eu quis dizer... er, é que eu estava pensando em astrologia." "Astrologia?" ela exclamou, estupefata. "Desde quando você pensa em astrologia no meio da madrugada? Não podia contar que estava pensando nisso?"

Ele fez uma cara de quem havia sido seriamente ofendido.

"Por algum acaso é proibido?"

"Não, mas... não é uma coisa que uma pessoa em sã consciência faria, não é mesmo?"

"Para o seu governo, Hermione, aqueles loucos que ficavam olhando para o céu e anotando um monte de tolices, provavelmente passavam a madrugada inteira fazendo isso." ele gesticulou de uma maneira muito teatral, que fez Hermione segurar uma risada.

"Eles não eram loucos, Rony. E desde quando Astrologia virou um assunto interessante para você?"

Ele ajeitou-se como se estivesse para começar a dar uma entrevista para uma revista muito famosa. Ele estava brincando. _Com ela_.

"Para falar a verdade, desde que você começou a folhear o meu precioso livro, cara Hermione, eu pude perceber que o meu futuro estava nisso. Acho que vou até escrever uma redação sobre isso. Ah, melhor... um jornal."

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

"Um jornal?"

"É, um jornal. Que tal... 'O Meteoro Diário'? Não acha que iria vender que nem bana..."

Ele não pôde terminar a frase que contava o sucesso que o jornal faria. Sua voz foi abafada por alguma coisa que viera voando bem da sua frente. Uma almofada.

"Hermione, estou seriamente desconfiado de que você está treinando."

"Eu disse que estava."

"E quem é o seu alvo? Malfoy?" ele sorriu. "Não seria uma má idéia jogar isso na cara dele..."

Hermione revirou os olhos. Percebeu que já estava ficando bastante tarde, ao olhar para o relógio do salão comunal.

"Rony, eu desisto de 'descobrir' em que ou em quem você estava pensando. Mal eu perguntei e você já conseguiu mudar de assunto..."ele sorriu, triunfante, assim como ela sorrira há pouco tempo atrás.

"Vou me deitar, já está tarde."

Ela levantou-se e colocou o livro do amigo onde estava.

"Está tarde desde que você desceu." Ele retrucou.

"Está de madrugada, foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Mais uma hora, menos uma hora não vai fazer diferença, vai?" ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer, Rony?"

Foi quase impossível para Hermione ouvir o que o ruivo respondeu. Quase.

"Fique aqui..."

Ela ficou desconcertada.

"Erm... Rony?"

"Sim?"

"E o que eu ganharia ficando aqui?" ela cruzou os braços.

Ele sorriu, _aquele_ riso torto. Ela não pôde deixar de notar.

"Não são todas as garotas de Hogwarts que podem, bem... passar _uma noite inteira_ ao meu lado, sabe..."

Ela ruborizou diante da gracinha do ruivo e tentou alcançar outra almofada em vão. Não era sempre que ele resolvia fazer isso, pelo menos não na frente dela.

"Se você me perguntasse, Rony, eu diria que você está aprendendo demais com os gêmeos."

"Tudo bem, você venceu. Boa noite." Ele terminou virando as costas para ela, e escondendo o rosto nas almofadas, ainda deitado no sofá.

"O que? Você não vem?"

"Não. Vou dormir aqui essa noite." Ele disse com simplicidade.

"Por que? Por que eu não vou ficar aqui?" ela espantou-se.

"Lógico que não!" sua voz estava abafada.

"Então..."

Ele virou o rosto para ela, um sorriso bobo formou-se em seus lábios, e disse:

"Tenho medo de relâmpagos."

Embora a tempestade já tivesse acabado e ele estivesse provocando-a, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"É sério?" ela fingiu estar interessada.

Ele gargalhou.

"Não, é óbvio que não."

"Rony, sério, você não pode dormir aqui." Ela soou estranhamente preocupada.

"Nem poderia estar pensando em astrologia de madrugada. Por que eu não posso?" ele enfunou-se novamente na almofada.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, começando a irritar-se.

"Quer que eu enumere os motivos?"

"Pois não."

"Primeiro: seu status de monitor exige que você dê bons exemplos. Segundo: quando o primeiro aluno acordar, descer e notar que você dormiu aqui, provavelmente vai começar a questionar por que você pode e ele não – não que seja algo atrativo dormir num sofá. E terceiro: está frio, Rony, o fogo já está se acabando, você vai acabar ficando doente."

"Eu não vou ficar doente." Ele virou-se para ela.

"Não, porque _eu_ não vou deixar você dormir aqui." ela disse aproximando-se dele e oferecendo sua mão.

Ele mirou a mão da amiga, desconfiado.

"O que?"

"Vamos subir." Ela gesticulou, puxando-o pelo braço.

"Não vamos, não, eu não vou." Ele a puxou de volta, fazendo com que ela quase perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse por cima dele.

"Vai sim!" ela fez mais força para puxá-lo de volta e levantá-lo.

"Não vou!" ele falou mais alto e puxou-a com mais força.

"Vai e pare de gritar!" ela o puxou, desta vez conseguindo fazer o tronco do amigo sair do sofá.

"Não vou e não vou parar de gritar!" ele aumentou o tom de sua voz, riu e, a força com que a puxou foi consideravelmente maior desta vez, fazendo com que ele e ela caíssem no sofá, num baque surdo.

A mão de Hermione acabou ficando por debaixo de Rony, o que machucou a menina já que o ruivo não era mais aquela criatura frágil que ela conhecera no primeiro ano. A menina tentou desvencilhar-se das almofadas jogadas por ela e dos braços do amigo que a seguravam com força, mas foi em vão.

" Rony, você está me machuc-" ela protestou, mas foi interrompida pela distância mínima que existia entre os rostos dos dois. O que existiam ali? Talvez uns dez ou cinco centímetros? Ah, aquela, certamente, não era hora para pensar em números.

O sorriso da face dele desapareceu. As palavras da reclamação dela perderam-se no espaço.

O coração de Hermione disparou. Batia tão rápido que ela era capaz de ouvir suas batidas latejando em suas orelhas e, se alguém lhe perguntasse, ela diria que ele também poderia senti-las.

_Ela _estava nervosa. E _ele_ sabia disso. E quando foi recomeçar a sua fala, ela foi interrompida novamente. Por um sussurro.

"_Feche os olhos."_

E foi a última coisa que Hermione ouviu antes de obedecer ao sussurro e sentir os lábios dele tocando os dela de leve. E o _de leve_ tornou-se profundo. E ela sentiu a mão dele ir parar em seu cabelo.

"_Não é nada com seu cabelo, ele está ótimo." _Uma vozinha sussurrou dentro de sua cabeça.

Por quê ele estava fazendo aquilo, ela não saberia explicar. Por quê _ela _estava fazendo aquilo, ela não queria entender.

Era tão... maravilhoso, quer dizer, mágico, delicioso... não! Estranho... sim, estranho era aquilo tudo. Afinal, aquele era um de seus melhores amigos e a conexão pela qual estava ligada a ele naquele momento... bem, não era lá algo que ela fazia todos os dias.

Questionou-se se os doces que havia comido um tempo antes não estariam enfeitiçados.

"_Eu não as enfeiticei, sabe?"_

Ele não estava mentindo, ela sabia que não. Não se sentia como se estivesse sido atingida por um feitiço ou tomado uma poção, não mesmo. Embora estivesse um pouco tonta, isso não era nada perto dos resultados de certas poções.

E, no fundo, no fundo, ela teve quase a certeza de que já havia ansiado por aquilo tudo. Não que ela ficasse fantasiando, nem nada... mas parecia tão certo!

A pequena parcela de seu cérebro que ainda conseguia pensar em algo sensato naquele momento, a fez pensar no que ela faria depois que... "tudo" acabasse e isso a fez ter vergonha. Teve vontade de se esconder atrás de alguma daquelas almofadas, mas não o fez. Teve vontade de tirar sua mão, agora dormente, debaixo dele mas, naquele momento, aquilo era algo que realmente não tinha importância. Podia imaginar a cor de seu rosto naquele momento e, se o rosto dele já estava em quase entrando em erupção da última vez que ela vira, ela poderia dizer, então, que havia explodido e Rony, daquele dia em diante, ficaria terrivelmente deformado. Agradeceu mentalmente à Sra. Weasley e, por alguma razão, não pôde deixar de achar graça naquilo.

E seria capaz de dar vinte galeões pelos pensamentos dele. Ele estava com medo? Havia já pensado em qualquer possibilidade de eles dois...bem... de estarem fazendo o que estavam?

"_Eu só estava pensando sobre... algumas coisas." _

Maldita voz que a desconcentrava completamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, a fazia rir por dentro.

O medo dela era de que alguém aparecesse – embora essa fosse uma remota possibilidade – medo de não estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas, mais do que isso, ela tinha medo de pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa naquele momento e estragar... tudo.

E, não, durante aqueles instantes, o tempo não parou, ela não notou nenhum cheiro diferente nele, estrelinhas não caíram, borboletinhas não voaram e ela não viu fogos de artifício. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ela viu Ronald Weasley, o Rony de sempre e, para Hermione, não havia visão melhor do que aquela.

Separada dele e um pouco ofegante, Hermione pôde notar que nervosismo era pouco para descrever a situação dele e, involuntariamente, ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Esse gesto, para ele, deve ter tido um significado próximo ao de dor,

já que ele levantou-se um pouco para que ela pudesse retirar sua mão, agora insensível, debaixo dele. Em um gesto inesperado para ela – como os da maioria daquela noite – o amigo segurou sua mão e, aparentemente, com toda a voz que conseguiu reunir, ele murmurou:

"Me desculpa por isso."

Ela mirou a própria mão e deu os ombros, mostrando que aquilo não tinha a mínima importância. Ela alcançou uma das almofadas e murmurou de volta:

"Me desculpa por _isso_..."

Ele repetiu o gesto da garota, mostrando que aquilo também não tinha importância.

Audível foi somente o fraco crepitar das chamas. Incrível foi encarar os olhos de Rony. Inevitável foi a aproximação dos lábios novamente...

Hermione saiu de cima do ruivo, envergonhada, enquanto ele sentava-se e procurava algo interessante o bastante para ficar olhando – os tapetes não estavam parecendo tão ruins assim.

Palavras eram dispensáveis. Olhares tornaram-se desconcertantes. Mas era necessário que alguém fizesse alguma coisa, ou eles passariam o resto da noite ali, estudando cada centímetro de cada pedra que compunha a parede do salão.

Hermione aproximou-se do amigo, que naquele momento a olhava surpreso, colocou uma das mãos no rosto dele e o beijou na bochecha, assim como fizera no seu primeiro jogo de quadribol. Mas não o desejou sorte, obviamente. Ao invés, sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo:

"Boa noite, Rony."

E depois disso, subiu correndo as escadas rumo ao dormitório feminino, deixando seu amigo do mesmo modo como deixara há um ano atrás. Bobo. Estupefato. A mão sobre a bochecha.

Hermione entrou em seu quarto da mesma maneira com a qual havia saído. Sorrateiramente. O aposento agora estava em completo silêncio, sem aqueles barulhos e clarões horrorosos. As colegas de Hermione ainda dormiam profundamente e, depois de tudo, ela não sentia um pingo de inveja por isso. Invejosas seriam elas se soubessem, ela pensou. Mas ela não contaria, lógico. Ninguém saberia a não ser eles próprios e Harry.

"E Harry?" ela ouviu-se murmurar, enquanto deitava-se em sua cama e cobria-se.

Não havia pensado na possibilidade de ele saber. E se ele já soubesse, ela pensou. Se ele também tivesse ido com Rony à cozinha, resolvido voltar um pouco mais tarde e flagrado os dois se bei... quer dizer, os dois? E se algum fantasma tivesse visto? E se Rony contasse para os colegas de quarto? Não, ele não faria isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio novamente e um milhão de hipóteses começadas por "E se..." começaram a martelar sua cabeça.

O que a perseguia era a idéia de que haveria um dia seguinte. Um dia seguinte chamado Sábado, ou seja, um dia seguinte _inteiro_ ao lado dele! Como eles iriam se encarar? Ele falaria do mesmo jeito com ela? Alguém notaria alguma coisa?

Noites chuvosas, a partir daquele momento, remeteriam Hermione à uma lembrança recém adquirida e ela teve a ligeira impressão de que seu medo não a assolaria mais, mas, de qualquer forma, não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

E, nessa noite, aconteceria o mesmo, _se_ conseguisse dormir. Tentaria, claro, mas...

"_Uma noite de sono perdida, equivale a oito noites..." _ela pôde, praticamente, ouvir sua mãe ao seu lado.

Mas o que fazer? Lançar um feitiço do sono em si mesma? Ela estava nervosa, por Merlim, o que poderia fazer?

"_Feche os olhos." _Ela ouviu, e teve certeza de que a voz não era a de sua mãe.

Inconscientemente ela obedeceu à voz, mais uma vez. As imagens de tudo o que havia acontecido formavam um turbilhão na cabeça de Hermione. Não fora tão ruim ter descido, afinal. Não fora tão ruim ficar com a mão dormente por alguns instantes e o dia seguinte não seria ruim, ela tranqüilizou-se. Com os olhos fechados com força, como que para tentar memorizar cada movimento, cada palavra, cada instante de tudo o que havia acontecido, ela acabou sendo envolvida pela quentura de sua cama e a maciez de seu travesseiro – que antes lhe pareciam duros e frios- , dormindo uma noite – ou o fim de uma – que levara-lhe sonhos dos quais ela jamais se esqueceria.


End file.
